Your Love is My Love
by pinkpocket23
Summary: Relationship 101: Never flaunt your insane obsession of Johnny Depp in front of your boyfriend. You'll probably… find yourself being kidnapped from your apartment, forced into a sudden date, and then freaking out while witnessing him about to kiss another girl. "From now on, you're only going pay attention to me." #6 For the TR Contest


**Disclaimer: **All rights belong to the respected author, Higuchi Tachibana. The story is mine.

* * *

**.**

**Your Love is My Love**

_This is what happens when you have a bully for a boyfriend…_

**.**

"Oh, man, look at those abs…!"

My eyes were glued to a special edition of a teen magazine, scouring over the presented image of the hottest man alive.

If there had to be a modern-day Adonis, then Johnny Depp definitely ranked number one.

His perfect body was plastered all over the page where his chest was displayed proudly for any woman to start drooling at the mouth. I brushed my thumb over the page, admiring the muscular features of my idol's chest.

Holy chiseled chests and hot muscles… No man's body could compare to his.

"Would you throw that damn magazine away, already?"

Hearing the crisp, sardonic words of irritation from a certain rugged voice, I peeled my eyes over my magazine and frowned at my boyfriend who was sitting across from me.

He had his chin cupped within the palm of his hand with his elbow propped upon the edge of the table. A displeased frown was etched on his austere expression as his messy raven hair spilled over the side of his face.

Here we go again… the _'You should be paying attention to me, right now,'_ sour scowl.

Upon this Friday night, my boyfriend and I were currently sitting inside of a five-star restaurant. I'd say that this was about…our tenth date during the month of July.

His red eyes narrowed in my direction. After giving another one of his brooding grunts, he clicked his tongue and said, "Every time we go out, you have to act like this. We're on a _date,_ stupid."

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged and resumed to my bit of fun. "Oh, stop looking so sour," I sighed. "Natsume, you always have to be a drama queen."

A faint snort came about. "That's because my own girlfriend is too busy fantasizing over some stupid actor instead of paying attention to me."

I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Even without looking at him, I could tell that he was upset. Then again, it was always like this.

Every time I started up my routine for obsessing over Johnny Depp, he would get mad, probably curse under his breath, and say how his presence was of more importance than some bull crap celebrity.

He took notice of my sly grin, growling a little under his breath as he reached out to snatch the magazine from out of my hands. Normally, I would've been upset, but the adoring scowl of his pissed off narrowed glare was just priceless.

Honestly, I enjoyed the small moments of jealousy from Natsume. Rarely ever did he show his emotional side for being envious as long as it didn't involve another guy hitting on me, or when I wasn't talking to another person that happened to be of the opposite sex.

I found his jealous moments to be rather…cute.

"Besides," my boyfriend added smugly, snorting with pride as he looked at the magazine, "he's nothing compared to me."

I chewed on my tongue, pondering over that fact. He was right.

Even with the sexy, talented, beautiful Johnny Depp towering over the podium of men, I had to admit that…no guy on earth could compare to Natsume.

Natsume Hyuuga: Famous soccer player from high school. He was rated hottest male athlete, number one academic genius, known for having the hottest abs on the soccer field, and was the sexy eye candy that girls would kill for.

He was something that women clawed after, something that boys envied while holding him up on his very own pedestal. Natsume was… flawlessly, incredibly, and undoubtedly the hottest living thing to walk the earth.

How in the world we ended up together was still a mystery to me…

After all of our countless bickering battles from elementary to high school year, after being teased and humiliated by the sexiest jerk alive, after falling head over heels for a guy who hiked up my skirt just to take a good look at my underwear, Natsume and I… had somehow ended up together.

He had confessed to me under a Cherry-Blossom tree on the last day of senior year, blackmailed me into going on a date with him the very next day, and then just… happened to stick by my side all the way to our first freshman year together at college.

If I really stopped to think about it, I still don't know why or… exactly _what_ made Natsume confess to me in the first place. He was always known to be the brooding, popular hot guy that came with a sense of mystery. Then, suddenly, it was like he just decided to pop right out of nowhere and sweep me off of my feet.

One for being a dreamer, I had always been the type to fantasize over fictional characters and celebrities versus all of the "Real life men" in the world. Seriously, you would think that guys steered clear from hopeless romantic girls like me.

Yet here we were, sitting across from each other on another one of our 'romantic' dates inside of a luxurious restaurant.

I studied his features, taking in his well-defined chiseled chest that was outlined ever so perfectly through his black muscle-tee. His disarrayed raven hair made me want to run my fingers through the silky strands, and his crimson eyes were seductively tempting in just about every way possible.

It was then that I noticed a smirk thinning at his lips. "Like the view?"

As if his looks weren't enough to turn me on, the tone of his voice practically made me melt. His voice was lathered in a smooth seductive coat of velvet. It was one of the few attributes that made me swoon over him, and one of his best tricks in making me submit. …He knew it, too.

My cheeks went hot as I looked away. "S-stop acting so full of yourself. You've got such a big ego, you know that?"

A low rumble of laughter erupted from Natsume as he grinned triumphantly. "But that's what you love about me."

He said those words in a matter of fact tone as if it were a world renowned fact. Damn his cunning charms and foul play… "Yeah, whatever," I droned apathetically, trying to sound disinterested. I held out my hand expectantly. "Now, give me back my magazine. I wasn't done looking at it."

The sly smirk from Natsume's lips disappeared instantly as his brows furrowed. "What the hell for?" he demanded.

Ah, there we go.

I only smiled. "I was reading about the new movie that Johnny Depp is promoting. And since my boyfriend (so rudely) snatched it away from my hands, I wanted−" I gasped, choking on my next breath of air while witnessing Natsume start tearing my baby into shreds. "What the hell are you doing!"

He ignored me, continuing his routine for tearing out page by page of my prized magazine. My jaw dropped in horror. Just…what the hell was wrong with him?

"There," he said with a click of his tongue, finishing off the last torn page. "No more interruptions."

I gaped, stupefied by the sight as he balled the page of Johnny's beautiful face into a crumpled wad before discarding it to the floor. "Natsume! What's wrong with you, huh? Y-you can't just−"

"First of all," was his scorning dry tone of indifference, "I'm sick of you always ignoring me due to your insane obsession for some bull crap celebrity that you'll never have." I watched as he arose from his seat and slid it over next to me. "And second of all," he said with a click of his tongue, pulling my chair across the floor only to stop just in front of him, "I'm not going to tolerate my girlfriend scarring my ego on any more of our dates. From now on, you're only going to pay attention to me. Starting tomorrow, I expect you to behave."

Words could not describe the overly pompous, conceited, jerk that had a stick so far past his asinine personality sitting in front of me right now. This guy… What the hell was with him thinking that he had the right to tell me how to behave ─ like I was some little five-year old or something?

I scowled at him and tried to look away, but he wasn't having that. His thumb and forefinger locked my chin in place as he forced me to look into his smoldering ruby orbs. "Do you understand me, little girl?" he rasped.

My heart skipped a beat at the tone of his rugged voice. Honestly, he just didn't know how turned on I could get when he started acting like a demanding dictator.

Hoping to hide my blush I looked away with a snort and muttered, "Whatever…"

He only grinned. "Tomorrow, we'll go on a date. Call it starting over from scratch." The smug tone of his voice was really starting to annoy me… "I'll come by at nine o' clock at night to pick you up from your apartment. Understand?"

Giving a roll of my eyes, I gave up without putting up a fight. This is what happens when you have a bully for a boyfriend…

**.**

**Saturday Night, 9:00pm…**

There was smoke fuming in the air from the frying pan and gas stove.

The smell of garlic powder and seasoned salt practically dowsed my tongue as I ensured a quick taste test from off my finger from my meal of the day.

My Saturday night was only getting started, and I was busy cooking up some hamburger and fries while jamming to the loud music from one of my favorite artists on my IPod. Seriously, the overly talented pop star, Rita Ora, had a knack for creating really awesome songs that made you want to act wild and free.

I couldn't help but sway my hips to my favorite song while sliding across the kitchen floor in my socks. Twirling around with the spatula in my hand for a microphone, I pretended that I was on a special TV show where I was competing for a singing contest.

Chiming in with my favorite part of the chorus, I flipped over my hamburger patty and screamed, "Woo! 'Cause that's just how we do!"

Boy, if Natsume saw how dorky I looked singing with a spatula in the kitchen, I'm sure he'd never let me live it down. He would always tell me that when it came to singing, I could outshine Fiona from the movie, _Shrek_, by making a bird explode into feathers.

I smiled at the thought of Natsume's furrowed brows and his sour scowl. Making my boyfriend mad and irritated was always the highlight of my day.

Then right at that particular moment a sudden chill shivered down my spine as the sudden thought of crimson eyes flashed throughout the back of my mind. I gasped, suddenly feeling a bit… antsy and nervous right out of nowhere. For some reason, I… just couldn't shake the feeling that I had forgotten something that was… very important.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Suddenly, three hard knocks came about from my front door, breaking me from my long trance.

"Coming!" I announced aloud while giving one final flip to my hamburger patty before turning off the gas stove.

All it took was three quick strides, a light skip, and one small pirouette as I twirled my way over to the door. I was a little skeptical though as to who would be knocking on my door at nine o' clock at night. Most of my friends were pretty much out of town, and I sure don't remember ordering anything special off from any TV commercial.

I hummed a small tune, shifted the knob, and opened the door half-way. "Yes, who's…?"

My words ceased. My eyes widened. My throat became drier than a desert.

A pair of red eyes stared back at me through the small crack of the door, and I almost had to hold back a shriek. "N-Natsume?" I stuttered out. "W-what are you doing here?"

He was leaning against the side of the doorframe with one hand situated into his pocket, and I could swear that he looked like a model while posing so casually. He wore a pair of dark jeans, a classic style of Chuck Taylor's that came in the color of red, and a black muscle-tee where the muscular structure of his perfectly chiseled arms and chest became the topic for my eyes.

His red orbs studied me from the bottom up. "You're not dressed," he said disapprovingly with a click of his tongue. I didn't miss the hint of irritation embedded within his dry tone. "Did you forget that we had a date?"

My brows rose and then settled as I gradually came back to remembrance. Oh, yeah… That was right. I was supposed to be going out with Natsume, tonight.

Oh, hell… If I told him that I forgot our date, then there's no telling what he'd do. His disenchanted expression made me fumble for words, and his eyes were locked onto mine, almost like that of a cobra watching its prey.

Quick − I had to think up an excuse quick. "Date?" I asked innocently, trying to fumble up an excuse. "Um… That is… Well…"

I saw a certain spark flicker through Natsume's red eyes as he inhaled slowly and then demanded, "Open the door."

Uh-oh, my boyfriend so wasn't happy right now… My sweaty palms clenched tightly together as I gulped and swallowed, preparing for the words to come. "Sorry, I'm not, um… dressed right now. So, y-you can't come in."

"…Mikan−"

"Bye!"

It all happened so fast… Before I could comprehend what the hell was happening, I found my fingers fumbling with the knob, my breath running short, and suddenly slammed the door shut.

I gasped, breathed in slowly, and muttered, "Oh… crap." I just slammed the door on my boyfriend. Way to go, girl.

Right on cue with my dramatization of idiocy, a few hard knocks came from behind the door. Natsume's hard fists pounded the mahogany colored wood, and I could just picture his jaw tensed with a malevolent scowl.

"Mikan, you better open up this damn door."

Well, since it was going to be this way… I guess there's no point in going out on a date now. Brushing off my hands with a job well done, I gave up with a small shrug of my shoulders and started to retreat for the living room. "Sorry, Natsume," I sung teasingly, loud enough for him to hear me from behind the door. "Looks like you're on your own, tonight. I can't go−"

_**Bam!**_

"Ah!"

What a surprise… I should've known that Natsume's brute force would find a way to break in somehow. He came busting through my door like some authoritative cop and then his pair of malignant, crimson red orbs locked directly on to me.

Target located.

"Little girl," he growled, taking one step at a time towards my direction. "You're seriously trying to piss me off." He beckoned to me with the use of his index finger, "Come here."

Okay, so maybe slamming the door in my boyfriend's face wasn't the _best_ decision. But hey, what was I supposed to do in my panic mode?

I suddenly found myself backing up cautiously and felt my back pressing up against the leather couch. "W-what do you want?"

"I said come here." He made five brisk strides towards me. "Don't make me say it again."

"W-what for?"

Rather than answering the question, he charged after me in which I squealed out in a high pitch with my socks slipping on the tiled floor as I tried to get away. His long legs came dashing after me, his hands desperately reaching out for my wrist.

It was like playing Tom and Jerry with the two of us running around in circles around the couch. I slipped on the floor to the left with him sliding over to the right, his eyes narrowing in annoyance because of the frustrating fact that he couldn't get to me.

He growled while running a hand through his raven hair before giving a tired sigh and demanded, "Mikan, get the hell over here, right now."

Cowering on one side of the couch, I shook my head and stuck out my tongue. "You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a dog. I'm a person with rights, and you−"

I didn't get another say.

Before I could even blink or gasp, Natsume's hand had already reached out for my wrist. I released a loud squeak for a scream as I found my back suddenly being prone to the cushions of the couch.

Natsume's tall body towered over my small frame. His calloused hands pinned both of my wrists on either side of my head, and I had to fight back a small moan from the smell of his seductive scent as it spilled all over me.

Wow, I really didn't see this one coming…

Doing my best to put up a fight, I kicked and tried to bite at his hands, but the guy was just too much when it came to brute strength. His strong arms were similar to the Hulk's, where it felt like I was kicking at a body made of hard iron in place of human flesh.

He growled, pushing his hard chest against my soft body, and neared so close to my face that our noses were practically touching. I froze, completely absorbed by the hypnotizing color of his red eyes.

At least ten seconds of silence passed − nothing but the sound of my hard pants brought on from my recent squirming.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Natsume said in a low, dry tone, breaking the quietness. "You forget that we have a date, slam the door in my face, and act like some childish five year old running around the damn place." It was funny how he could look so hot when he was angry… "What the hell is your problem?"

Frowning back up at him, I challenged, "I should be asking you that. What's with you barging inside of my apartment, demanding things of me all of a sudden?"

He ignored me, pulling out his red blackberry from his pocket. "Look at this," he demanded, holding it up to my face. "What does it say? I'll tell you: Nine o' clock. You were told to be dressed by nine on the dot so that we could go out. Instead, I find you dressed in a stupid shirt and…" His eyes lazily trailed down the side of my body. "Are you seriously wearing polka-dots?"

I felt his finger tease at my thighs with a cool breeze passing me by. My cheeks went hot. Oh, hell, how long had my shirt been lifted up over my stomach?

"Get off me!" I cried, trying to push the pervert away from me.

Natsume pinned me down without ease. "No chance." He grinned smug. "I'll only let you up if you promise to go get dressed."

"W-what? Why, what for?"

His eyes rolled as he drawled, "Idiot. Didn't I just say that we're supposed to go out today?" He hauled me up by both of my wrists, pulling me close to his hard chest. "Get dressed right now. We've got a date at a nice restaurant. And don't even bother about bringing another one of those damn magazines with that damn Johnny Depp in them. Today, it's just you and me. No interruptions."

"I don't want to get dressed," was my simple rebuff. I blew away the few bangs brushing up against my lashes and said, "You always have to be so pushy… And what exactly did you have in mind after our little dinner date, anyway?"

He remained silent then, arching a brow while letting his eyes inspect my body, lazily trailing them from the sight of my face and all the way down to my chest.

The look in his eyes was… strangely discomforting. I shifted uncomfortably, blushing as I watched his hazed, ruby orbs scan over me with lust. He licked his lips and I couldn't help but yelp as I cringed back in disgust.

I scowled up at him. "Natsume, you stop that."

"You asked me, didn't you?" he replied blandly and shrugged. "I was just answering the question."

"What, by undressing me with your eyes?"

He frowned. "What the hell did you want me to say when you're wearing nothing but a transparent shirt and polka-dotted underwear?" His eyes ran over my chest with a disapproving sigh. "I can't help it if you make me think like that."

"You're such a pervert," I said, trying to kick him again, "and a dominating jerk. Now get off me before I decide to let your little friend down there become friends with my foot."

"Not until you promise to get dressed for our date."

My mouth opened to speak against my cold-hearted dictator for a boyfriend, but was sealed with a zealous kiss instead. Now, I should've been upset, but oh wow, this man really knew what he was doing when it came to kissing.

His lips brushed fervently with my own, forcing my mouth to comply with his devilish, seductive ways. I really should be fighting back, but… I just couldn't find the strength to refuse. Then again, our love and hate relationship always ended up like this − where one of us would get mad at each other and then comply later with a hot, steamy kiss to cool down the tense aura.

I stirred underneath his body as he continued working his magic. Once he felt that he was done punishing me, Natsume slowly pulled back, allowing me to get the much needed air.

He smirked down at me, obviously loving the satisfaction of seeing me so flustered. I frowned up at him, upset that he had all knowingly won the second round of our argument.

I pushed away from his chest and growled out, "F-fine, get off me. I'll go get dressed."

He watched in content as I arose from the couch. Folding both hands laxly behind his head, he grinned wryly and settled back into the cushions with an approved nod. "Good girl."

"…Jerk."

* * *

"You idiot…"

Ah, the sound of frustration and discontent − sweet music to my ears.

A pair of scornful red eyes narrowed at me from across the table. "What the hell were you thinking wearing that stupid shirt?"

It felt good to hear Natsume's irritated voice.

After having been forced into going out with my adamant boyfriend, I had decided to wear something a little more..._reprisal_ (for payback) on our date.

I was dressed in a cotton-candy pink fitted tee with the lovely and charismatic, _Captain Jack Sparrow,_ as the main attraction. His handsome face was plastered all over my shirt, and I wore it proudly with my head held high.

"What's wrong, Natsume?" I challenged, folding both arms across my chest with a triumphant grin. "I did what you demanded me to. I got dressed for our _date_."

One of his brows twitched as he slowly growled, "Mikan… You're pushing me, little girl. Keep it up, and I'll−"

"Oh, come on, Natsume," I interjected while reaching out for a menu. "I didn't go against your rules by bringing any Johnny Depp magazine. I just happen to be here on a date with my boyfriend while wearing a Pirates of the Caribbean T-shirt of one of my most beloved characters of all time."

Saying those words made me feel like I was flooding with victory and my poor boyfriend had no choice but to forfeit to the subjugation of my happy-go-lucky grin.

"Hell," was Natsume's groaning sigh of defeat. He ran a hand through his hair. "I should've never bought you that shirt when we were at Disneyland…"

"Are you guys ready to order?"

Both Natsume and I looked up to find a pretty blonde waitress approaching our table.

She was dressed in a body-hugging white shirt where her tightly fitted bust was nearly hanging out for the entire world to see. I noticed her shooting a flirty smile over to my boyfriend who was still sulking from our earlier conversation.

"Yes, I'm ready," I said, presenting a chest cough for her attention. "I'll have a plate of four-cheese lasagna, and let's see… a sweet tea would be cool." My eyes flickered over to my boyfriend. "What about you, Natsume?"

He cupped his chin within the palm of his hand and lazily tore his eyes up to the waitress. "…A drink on the rocks. Matter of fact, give me the best wine that you've got."

"Yes sir," the bubbly blonde chirped, giving a flip to her gold bangs. "Do you want anything to eat, too?"

"No need," Natsume signaled with a shake of his index finger. "I'll be eating off of my girlfriend's plate of lasagna. She's paying me back for a small compensation so to speak."

I snorted. "Don't try to turn the table on me, Natsume. You're not getting any of my four-cheese lasagna."

His brows rose then settled. "That right?" He turned to the waitress and pulled on her wrist while rubbing small circles over her delicate skin. "Well then, since my girlfriend is being stubborn, I'll just get a plate of spaghetti and meat sauce. Can you provide it free of charge aside from the wine? I'm having a migraine right now and I'd like to keep the bill low, if you know what I mean."

After a smooth move like that, what could she say? Seduced by a velvety voice and a handsome smirk, the poor girl practically had to balance herself accordingly without fainting from the touch of Natsume's hand on her wrist.

Blushing mad, she nodded accordingly and said, "O-of course, sir, don't worry. I'll take care of everything right away."

I chewed a little on my tongue as she skipped her way off and then narrowed my eyes at a smug grin. "…You did that on purpose."

Natsume shrugged. "Did what?"

"Natsume Hyuuga… Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Jealous?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"…Yes."

"It took you three seconds to answer that question."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "You're so full of yourself."

Natsume only grinned. "But that's what you love about me."

Oh, way to be conceited. I raised a skeptic brow and asked, "You think that I love you?"

"I know that you love me," he said confident, ignoring my narrowed glare. "If given the chance, I bet that you'd get jealous over me kissing another girl."

Trying to seem unaffected, I snorted back, "Yeah, right."

Natsume arched a brow. "You don't think that I can?"

_Well, duh, of course I do _─ was what I wanted to say. But like hell was I going to tell him that.

I shrugged, held my nose up high, and confidently stated, "I don't."

He remained silent for a while as he looked at me before giving a snort of breath. I watched with curiosity as he casually stood up to walk his way over to our busty blonde waitress and begin chatting her up with his cocky grin, running one of his fingers through her golden locks, and it wasn't like she was putting up a fight, either.

I felt a tenacious growl erupt from the pit of my diaphragm while witnessing the flirtatious scene from afar. Okay, so maybe he had won some points by making me feel (Oh, I really hate myself for admitting the word), jealous?

Still, this was… a little too much.

You would think that he was trying to make a quick hit in hopes of getting an easy squeeze or something. I mean, the way that the guy could flirt was just… so unfair.

He tucked a few strands behind her ear, in which she giggled and flipped her hair like some Kim Kardashian tramp. Natsume made sure to send me a hinted grin and I froze on the spot. Then what happened next, made my jaw drop and my eyes nearly bulge right out of their sockets.

He turned to the waitress as she leaned in to plant a good kiss to his lips, and he just…stood there. The stupid jerk just stands there like it was nothing. He was actually going to let another woman kiss him… right in front of me!

No…I couldn't let that happen…!

"Stop!" I cried suddenly, abruptly arising from my seat.

All of a sudden, my legs seemed to have a free will of their own as I suddenly found myself lunging towards the frisky pair, feeling my heart breaking into shattered pieces.

The monster… The jerk…! There was no way in hell that I was going to allow this to happen, no, not while I was around.

"Natsu − Ah!"

Like always, I had to go and find a way to mess things up…

Without even realizing it, I ended up running right straight into a waitress who was carrying a tray of porcelain glass plates and other entrées. The sound of glass shattered aloud as the many fragile pieces clashed upon the floor. Being the clumsy idiot that I was, my foot somehow got caught in between a nearby chair and I shrieked out in fright while grabbing hold to a tablecloth before landing with a loud bang on top of my head.

Although I now had a few pieces of fresh shrimp tangled within my brown wisps of hair, I ignored the stinging pain and scrambled up to my feet, eyes searching for my boyfriend in desperation. After locking onto my target, I pointed to him accusingly.

"Natsume Hyuuga, don't you _dare_ let her kiss you!"

At that moment the entire restaurant suddenly fell into a hushed silence with all heads turned to me.

You could almost hear crickets chirping in the background as I stood looking like a deranged fool. It felt like I had just made a defiant testimony against a wedding or something. I felt a piece of cold, wet shrimp slowly fall from off the top of my head and into my shirt.

Wow, this was embarrassing... This was probably more embarrassing than the one time where I accidently walked into the boy's bathroom back in high school.

Natsume appeared to be the most surprised as he stared blankly at me. His eyes stared back at me in disbelief with both brows raised in what could've been amusement or pity.

I felt as if I had an anchor sinking deep inside my chest. "I… I… Damn it…"

My cheeks went hot and I felt so damn stupid right now. Gritting my teeth, I clenched my hands into fists, cursed under my breath, and made a quick getaway out of the restaurant.

_Stupid Natsume…!_

**.**

I was standing outside alone against the restaurant wall crying tears, ignoring the chill of the cold night air.

There was a beautiful full moon decorating the dark night sky, but even such luminous beauty wasn't enough to comfort my aching heart.

I don't know what was wrong with me right now. One minute I'm having my normal routine for bickering up a battle against my boyfriend, and then the next, I'm outside sniffling up tears, burying a runny nose inside of my favorite shirt.

Stupid love… Stupid Natsume…

He was the only guy in the world who could make me feel so pathetic. Love wasn't supposed to be like this − being put into a difficult situation where you find yourself acting like a fool for someone who only enjoys pushing your buttons.

I mean… I hated how I just let Natsume manipulate my emotions so easily like it was a game of chess. I hated how he always seemed to win our bickering battles. I hated the feeling of being jealous... Natsume, he… he was supposed to be my boyfriend, not my heartbreaker.

As I continued my sniffling tears, I heard a trail of distant footsteps gradually become louder as they came to a good stop just beside me. Of course, I knew who the person was, but I didn't dare to look at him now. How could I?

"I knew that you'd get jealous," the rugged voice sighed out disenchanted.

I turned to look at Natsume and frowned. "You're such a jerk," I said, punching his arm through sniffled tears. His arm was so hard that I flinched back in pain from the stinging impact to my cracked knuckles. Damn his hardcore body and muscular physique…

He fought back a small smile as I gave one last scowl before looking away. I heard him laugh huskily as he pulled me by the wrist with his strong arms cradling me close to his chest.

His fingers started tracing light circles over my skin, making my frustration level gradually descend. I did my best to fight out of his grasp, but his hold only tightened. He placed a chaste kiss on top of my head while brushing away my tears with his thumb.

Feeling like the vulnerable little girl that I was, I decided to give in and buried my face into his hard chest. I inhaled his sweet, cinnamon-wood scent, loving how our bodies fitted so perfectly together.

"You're such a drama queen," he whispered into my ear, suckling and nipping at my neck. He smirked against the folds of my skin. "You know that you're the only girl that I love."

"I-I know that," was my sniffled response. "But y-you're still a j-jerk..."

He snorted faintly as he tipped my chin upwards, forcing me to look at him. I stared back into his penetrating crimson red orbs and felt myself melting at the sight.

Red truly was a mysterious color… It had so much ambition, so much strength, vitality, and warmth. Natsume's crimson eyes locked onto me while I continued hiccupping tears. It was almost like staring back at a kindling flame.

I watched his mouth transcend into a loving smile, and then he slowly bent down to place a sensual kiss upon my lips. This man was really something…

I moaned into our kiss, loving how our lips brushed together in unison, and gasped as his tongue became the sole invader inside of my mouth. For some reason, his kiss was maddening, filled with lust yet tender and loving all in one.

His kiss was like the taste of champagne, where I was like an alcoholic longing for more of his taste, his touch…his love.

He released me then, brushing a few auburn strands away from my face as his forehead touched mine. I could feel his hot breath tickling against my neck and he shuddered as I brushed a finger over the nape of his neck.

I smiled, loving the ecstatic effect that I had on him and inhaled his seductive scent. He bent down to claim another sensual kiss, and I could feel him smirking against my lips as he worked his magic.

Yet as I continued kissing him, I realized that there was something special about the way that he kissed me. There was something more… enchanting, mysterious about the way that Natsume held me, touched me, and loved me.

I guess in time, I'd probably be able to figure out what exactly that special thing was. However, none of that mattered, anyway.

"You promise not to make me jealous again?" I asked him, smiling at him in return.

He gave a light flick to my forehead before he lazily drawled, "Only if you promise to let go of your insane Johnny Depp obsession."

The dry tone of jealousy made me roll my eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "I still don't think that's fair, but… It's a deal."

He snorted as his smoldering red orbs flickered with amusement, and he resumed to claiming my lips once more. I really didn't mind though, seeing as how the guy that I was kissing happened to be the same guy that had won my heart.

Yep. Natsume Hyuuga was mine. He was my number one guy, and I guess that it was time for Johnny Depp to move aside.

We carried a love and hate relationship where one of us always had to be the hero rescuing the other from being a selfish jerk or… from being a stubborn crybaby.

One day I'll be able to look back, laugh, and say that my obsession was just a means in getting one step closer to the man that I love.

Natsume means the world to me. He is the only one who can break through my defense − my guarded shell for hiding away my true feelings. His love is mine and as cheesy as it might sound… my love is his.

He is my tonic, my loving poison, and…I want to stay intoxicated by him forever.

"I love you…"

**.**

Whoa, this is the first one-shot that I've ever done/completed since… ever. It was pretty long, wasn't it?^^

I'd like to thank the kind moderators of **The Revolution **Forum for allowing me to tweak the rules by adding a celebrity for the character's obsession versus a treat.

Well, I hope that you enjoyed the perverted moments of Natsume, the ditzy times of Mikan, and the bits of romantic fluff that I couldn't help but add within this story. Thank you so very much for reading!

Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

**~Pinkpocket23**


End file.
